


Inescapable Rapture

by Verai



Series: Desperate Desire [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Female Protagonist, Injury, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: In another timeline, Deputy Arthur doesn't have any qualms about keeping you. In fact, he wants to tie you down even more now that he has you in his grasp.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Red122 on AO3 asked if I was open to writing an alternate version of A Fortnight Of Falling, my initial idea before it became what it did. So I thought about it. And yeah, I was open to writing it, so here it is. Super trigger warning for non-con elements, dubious consent, Reader slowly falling prey to a very dominant, very possessive, low honor Deputy Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate timeline GO! Also starts right after Sinful Payment.

You lay in the jail cell, naked and exhausted. Arthur sat on the cot and put your head in his lap. Casually petting you like a cat, he hummed softly as you fell asleep.

 

***

 

You woke up, bundled up in a blanket, curled up against his chest. Feeling the rocking of being on horseback, you blinked and looked around you. It was still dark, but it was the kind of dark that heralded the sunrise in a few minutes. In the distance, you saw the dim outline of a cabin surrounded by the forest.

 

“Where…?” you trailed off as you looked up at Arthur, noticing how his eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion as he looked down at you. 

 

“My place,” he said. “Went to yours first, got your things.”

 

You leaned back, relieved that at least you’d have some of your own clothes. Then you went rigid. Did he find…?

 

“No, I didn’t look under the third floor board at the foot of your bed,” he said, chuckling.

 

You slumped in his arms. Of course he knew.

 

***

 

He let you wash up and put on some clean clothes, while he sat in the one chair in the main room, writing in a journal. When you were all ready, he took you to town on his horse, explaining on the way the cover story: you were staying with him until the disturbance near the south of town, near your cabin, had been investigated. You scoffed, but agreed to go by his rules. 

 

“I'll pick you up after work,” he told you as the doctor's office came into view. 

 

“Sure,” you said flippantly. 

 

He gripped your chin, forcing you to look straight at him. 

 

“Don't even think of runnin’,” he said in a low tone. Swallowing, you nodded. Satisfied, he let you go, got off his horse, and helped you down. He escorted you inside, and then after exchanging a few words with the doctor, he left. 

 

You rubbed your jaw and scowled before starting the work day. 

 

***

 

Arthur brought you home, and you immediately started preparing dinner, just to put some space between you two. When you started searching through his cabinets for items, he pointed out where everything was before heading out to get fresh water for the basin and to wash off. By the time he came back, you had managed to make a nice roasted rabbit.

 

As you put the food on the table, you eyed the one chair. And you glowered at Arthur as he sat down in it. 

 

“You want to eat?” 

 

Your stomach growled in response. 

 

“C'mere.” He gestured for you to come closer to him. You did, wary of what he wanted. He quickly pulled you into his lap, not giving you a chance to protest. Reaching around you, he tore off a piece of meat and held it up to your mouth. 

 

You glared. 

 

“Fine,” he said, and popped the morsel into his mouth. Chewing slowly and watching you, he kept eating, waiting for you to give in. 

 

Finally, the smell and your hunger was too much, and you unconsciously let out a whimper. He held a piece up you, and you took it delicately in your mouth. He stared at your lips, wrapped around his fingers as you sucked the juice off. You hadn't meant to do it, but something low in your body responded to the look in his eyes. He kept feeding you by hand, and though you didn’t suck on his fingers again, he did trace your lips at the last bite. 

 

As soon as the meal was done, you hurried off his lap to clean up. You heard him laugh softly at your escape as he helped you take the dishes to the sink, to your surprise. You had expected him to just sit back and let you do all the work. But with his help, it made the clean up twice as fast. For a moment, you wondered why, and then with a sinking feeling, you figured it out: the sooner you finished, the sooner he’d take you to his bed. As you finished putting the last plate away, as slowly as you could, you glanced over at Arthur, who was watching you expectantly. When you were done, he walked away to the bedroom.

 

Swallowing, you followed him.

 

***

 

Arthur stood at the doorway, ushering you in, and then closed the door behind him. Not even a moment passed before he was right behind you, guiding you towards the bed.

 

“Strip,” he said in a low tone. You slowly unbuttoned your blouse and skirt, throwing them aside. You started to remove your chemise, but Arthur was impatient. He spun you around, grabbed the thin fabric, and tore it open. He tugged the ribbon from your drawers and pulled that off too, letting it pool at your feet.

 

Staring at you with unbridled lust, he took off his shirt while you watched, your mouth going dry. Yeah, he was a good looking man, but he was also a scarily strong man, with muscles that could no doubt break you in half. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close, taking your mouth in a greedy kiss. He walked you towards the bed, making you stumble backwards until you fell onto it, with him falling upon you, his legs straddling yours.

 

Nibbling on your earlobe, and trailing nips down your neck, he breathed in your scent. His hands were all over your body, stroking, squeezing, while he grinded his hips into you. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against you, and you moaned despite your best efforts to stay quiet. He softly chuckled.

 

“Let it all out. I want to hear everything.”

 

Then he got up and unbuttoned his fly. You scooted back on the bed as you saw him release his cock, gripping it by the base and stroking it slowly. Your eyes stayed on his movements, your pussy pulsing with a need that you tried to ignore. Reaching out, he pulled you into his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed, making you sit in his lap, facing away from him. His cock rested between your legs, and he gripped your hips, moving you against him. A moan came from you, unbidden. You did not want to enjoy this, but your body craved his possessive touch. 

 

“Better cooperate, kitten. You want this to feel good, don’tcha?” he rumbled as he rubbed your pussy lips, teasing you by not quite touching your clit. You wriggled your hips, but he just gripped you tighter and bit the back of your neck, making you yelp. He slowly pushed one finger into you, stretching you as he stirred you up, making you twitch in his arms. 

 

Then he shoved two fingers into you, and hummed when he heard your panting. He pushed his thumb against your clit almost too hard as he fingered you, his other arm around your body, his hand wrapped around your throat. You choked out a cry as he kept his grip on you, his fingers curving deep inside of you.

 

As if he had flicked a switch, you convulsed in his arms as a wave of pleasure overtook you, making you give a loud, long moan. He held you tight as you came, his lips against your shoulder and murmuring praises.

 

“Good girl, that’s right, let go for me…”

 

When you felt the wave drift away, he lifted you up and positioned you over his cock. You felt the head of him push on your entrance, and you clenched up.

 

“I’m takin’ you, so just let me in,” he growled as he pulled you onto him. You cried out, he was so big, stretching you. But he wouldn’t stop, just slowly lowered you down until you were fully seated in his lap, his cock deep inside you to the hilt.

 

“Ride me,” he commanded, and you moved slowly at first. He groaned and let you go at your own pace for a couple minutes. He slapped your ass and growled about going faster, but you couldn't do it; you were sluggish from your first release and your body not used to such an invasion, even after being loosened up by him earlier. So he gripped your hips and started pounding upwards into you at a quicker pace.

 

“Makin’ me do the work, you’ll pay for that,” he snarled, his thrusts going faster, harder, his hand going back to your neck. Your strangled cries just made him more excited as he fucked you mercilessly, losing whatever restraint he had. Feeling his breath against the back of your neck and hearing his moans turned you on, despite your best efforts to remain neutral.

 

His other hand went back to your clit, rubbing furiously. You shrieked, it was too much stimulation at once. He overloaded your senses; his touch was possessive, his cock taking you with abandon, his hand wrapped around your throat. Arthur’s voice, wordless sounds of encouragement, low and husky in your ear, drove you mad.

 

“Come for me, kitten,” he demanded, and you screamed as you came once more, your body spasming with the force of it. He didn’t let up his unforgiving rhythm, continuing to hammer into you from below, until your legs trembled and you almost slumped over.

 

He threw you onto the bed and kneeled in front of your face, stroking himself leisurely.

 

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, and when you did, he grabbed your hair and sped up his strokes, coming with a loud moan as his spend shot onto you. You flinched as most of it fell in your mouth, but some on your face. He reached down and smeared some of it around your lips, then forced your mouth shut.

 

“Swallow,” he said, and you did. He suddenly gave you the most fiercely proud smile.

 

“Such a good girl,” he whispered, stroking your cheek. “Takin’ all this so well.” He got the blankets over both of you and pulled you against him. He gently massaged your aching legs and kissed your forehead.

 

“I’ll take real good care of you, don’t you worry,” he whispered. “You’re mine, after all.”

 

You weren’t sure how you felt about this, but as you drifted to sleep, you knew one thing for sure.

 

Two weeks of this was going to break you, one way or the other.


	2. Anytime, Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Morgan has to have you, doesn't matter where.

Every night, Arthur took control of your body, making you feel like a rag doll in his arms. You learned that he demanded complete obedience in bed; anything less got you edged to the point of insanity. Anytime he called you ‘kitten’, you knew it was time to be his submissive little pet. And after you came screaming into the night, he cleaned you up, gently tucking you into his arms, and held you like his precious treasure. 

 

Being his sex toy was the majority of your time at his home. He often took over cooking and cleaning if you looked tired, and would sit you in his lap every night for dinner. You had wondered if he’d ever get another chair, but didn’t ask again after the first time. You had gotten spanked for that question, and then bent over the only chair and fucked until you sobbed from all the times he made you release.

 

It was the afternoon of the fourth day, and you were restocking all of the doctor’s cabinets, bustling around the office, carrying supplies from the basement. The doctor had just left for a house call, and mentioned that he was going to be gone the rest of the afternoon, as he was going to visit several houses in the same vicinity, and they were all an hour’s ride away. He reminded you to lock up after you left for the day, and to make sure all the supplies that had arrived were all sorted, and any cabinets upstairs were restocked. 

 

So when Arthur came sauntering into the office, shutting the door behind him and locking it, you immediately stood up and tried to shoo him out so you could get your work done. 

 

“Doctor might come back any minute,” you lied, trying to walk around him to unlock the door.

 

He wrapped an arm around your waist and walked you backwards, your hip bumping the edge of your desk.

 

“What did I tell you about lying to me, kitten?”

 

Your eyes glazed over and you felt a jolt of heat straight between your legs. It had been less than a week, but your body was already trained to react to his pet name for you 

 

“I saw the doctor a little while ago. I know he’ll be gone the rest of the day.” He reached for your neck and slowly pushed you down on your desk. Following you down, his face was close to yours as he caressed your throat with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed you languidly, taking his time to taste you. With each passing moment, he lulled you into a haze of desire, his hands unbuttoning your blouse so he could touch your breasts and tease your nipples. He dipped his head down to suck and lightly bite them, making you whimper. You bit down on your knuckles, trying to stop yourself from being too loud.

 

“You’ll give up your body to me whenever I want, ain’t that right?”

 

You looked away. Grabbing your jaw, he forced you to look at him.

 

“I said, ain’t that right?”

 

You tried to wrench yourself free from his grasp, but he was strong as steel, and finally you quietly said, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Now lift up your skirt for me.”

 

Doing as you were told, you lifted up your skirt and took your drawers off. Smiling at you, he unbuttoned his fly and stroked himself before sliding himself along your wet slit, lubing himself up with your slick. Then he eased himself inside of you while rubbing your clit, and you mewled with pleasure. He clamped his hand around your mouth.

 

“Don’t want anyone knowin’ you’re gettin’ fucked during business hours, do ya?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Thought so. Gonna fuck you hard, so maybe I should keep my hand over your slutty mouth.”

 

You nodded.

 

And he started to move, shoving himself deep inside of you, making you writhe under him as he alternated between rubbing your clit and teasing your nipples, all the while keeping his other hand over your mouth. 

 

It was so wrong, getting railed on your work desk, but Arthur didn’t care; he had the power to take you, anywhere, any time he wanted to. But despite that, you took comfort in the fact that he'd never let anyone see you like this. He was viciously protective of you; one night as he was taking you home, a drunkard had catcalled at you, and you had to pull Arthur back from beating the daylights out of him. 

 

“My darlin’ pet,” he whispered lovingly in your ear as he defiled you. He took your hand and guided it to your clit. “Take your pleasure, kitten.”

 

You started rubbing yourself, undulating under him as you brought yourself to completion, your moans muffled by his big hand around your mouth. You convulsed as you came, biting down on his hand, and digging into his arm with your free hand, making half moon marks on his skin from your nails.

 

As your movements slowed and your body relaxed, he pulled out of you, breathing heavily as he stepped back, leaving you empty and a little cold without his warmth surrounding you. He walked away, looking through the cabinets for something. You saw that he was still hard; what could he be doing? 

 

Then he found what he was looking for, and walked back to you, a sly grin on his face. You saw the jar of balm and tried to get up, but you were too limp from your climax earlier. 

 

He folded your legs back. “Hold them right there,” he said, and you held yourself in position, your ass exposed for him. He took a big dollop of balm and started smearing it on his fingers and around your rear hole. 

 

“Wha.. Why?” you asked, your mind still a little foggy. 

 

“Ain't no one had you here?” Arthur asked as he gently cupped your cheek, stroking you.

 

“No…”

 

He grinned, a wolfish demeanor taking over his features. 

 

“Good. All mine.” He started to work a finger inside you, and you gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. The balm helped, as he began sliding & stretching you out, enough that he could get a second, then a third finger in you, calming you with hushed murmurs. You tried not to wriggle, but it felt strange and you said as much. 

 

“Just breathe, girl. Breathe,” he crooned, and you did as he asked, relaxing your body and letting him take control. You felt him remove his fingers, heard more balm being slathered around his dick, and felt the head of him start to push into you. 

 

“Ah–” you started to cry out, but Arthur immediately stuffed his bandana into your mouth, smothering your sounds as he slid inside of you. He leaned over and slowly moved, slower than you thought possible for him. 

 

“If it hurts, I mean really hurts, you let me know by tappin’ my arm four times, alright?” 

 

You nodded. He was giving you a safe way out. 

 

“Okay. Trust me.”

 

You nodded again. 

 

He gently eased his way in and out of you, until your body adjusted to his invasion. As your muscles relaxed, he started to play with your clit once more, bringing you back to the edge of ecstasy. You were feeling like a whore, and somewhere along the way you stopped caring, it felt so good. 

 

When he pulled out of you, a soft whine escaped your throat. Arthur murmured assurances to you as he flipped you over onto your stomach. You gasped, dropping his bandana as he thrust back into your ass, grabbing your arms and using them as reins as he rode you hard into the desk. Your moans grew louder, and he leaned over, forcing his fingers into your mouth, at the same time shoving two fingers into your pussy, fucking you in all of your holes at once. 

 

“Remember this feelin’. You belong to me. Every scream, every release, all of it, is mine.”

 

You could only make an affirmative noise as you sucked on his fingers. He groaned as he felt your tongue on his skin and sped up. His thrusts became erratic as he got close to his own release. You felt his labored breathing, hot against your ear. Shutting your eyes tight, you felt your body let go again, drooling around his fingers and moaning as you spasmed under him. Your wanton reaction triggered him, and Arthur gave a final hard thrust before releasing deep inside of you, gasping and cursing into your ear. 

 

You both stayed still for a few moments, just breathing, before Arthur slowly let go of you. He took his bandana and wiped the drool from your face. You lay there, feeling his spend dripping down your thigh, your pussy sore from his previous fuck, and you felt thoroughly used. It was not an entirely unpleasant feeling, you thought. 

 

“You are so beautiful like this,” he whispered reverently. “Your eyes, glazed over, and your body, covered in my marks.” He bent down and kissed your temple. 

 

You heard him go to the sink and clean himself, and he eventually came back with a cloth and cleaned up the mess between your legs. 

 

“Git your clothes back on,” he gently ordered, and you did, gingerly reaching down for your drawers. You slowly put yourself back together, with his help. He buttoned up your blouse, helped you put your hair back somewhat in place. You felt sore from how hard you had been used today. 

 

Once you seemed presentable, you looked at Arthur, waiting for his next move. He pulled you into a tight embrace and mumbled your name lovingly into your hair. 

 

“I’ll clean ya fully when we get home. And I'll give you a massage tonight, alright?” 

 

You looked up at him and blinked, surprised. 

 

“That was rough. You goin’ to be sore later.”

 

You could already feel it. You wanted to sleep, but you needed to finish cleaning up the office. You tried to step away, but he just picked you up and sat you on your desk again. 

 

“I'll take care of the rest. You just relax,” he said as he moved to get a broom and started sweeping. You told him everything else that needed to be put away, and just watched him work. He hummed a song, just for you, and the soft, low tone of his voice relaxed your body, made you sleepy. 

 

Arthur finished cleaning and picked you up from the desk. Carrying you in his arms like you weighed nothing at all, he took you outside and put you on his horse. 

 

“Let's go home, princess.”

 

That night, he cooked for you after he washed you carefully, like he was afraid of breaking you. After taking you so roughly in the office, you were thrown off by how incredibly gentle he was being. Feeling in a daze, you just let him take care of you, wondering when you became so docile and when he became so soft. During dinner, he perched on the table and let you sit in the chair, eating and joking with you about what he had seen during his patrols today. You told him about a couple of patients that the doctor had let you treat, and he listened attentively, appreciating your enthusiasm for learning about medical care.

 

All the past nights, you two had polite small talk, but it had always been a little strained, knowing that he would take you to his bedroom right after. It had been nothing like this. You felt more at ease, and spoke more naturally than you had before. Something about tonight had eased the beastly aura that had surrounded Arthur since that night in the jail cell. 

 

While you sat in the one chair, watching him clean up after dinner, you finally felt like you could ask him something that had been on your mind for the past four days.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ve seen women practically throw yourself at you. Women much more… ladylike than me.”

 

Arthur sighed and put away the last clean dish. He came back and sat on the edge of the table, leaning closer to you and cupping your cheek.

 

“You ain’t like them. The first time we met, you looked at me with them sharp eyes of yours, and I wanted more of you. You ain’t some dull-witted, doe-eyed girl. You’re… a real woman. You’re smart and you’re loyal. The doctor says you work hard, you’re dedicated to your patients, makin’ sure everyone gets what they need.” He paused, looking straight into your eyes. “And I want that in a woman.”

 

That answer well and truly confused you. If that was why he liked you, then why was he…?

 

“I can see the wheels turnin’ in your head. Speak your mind.”

 

“Why do you treat me the way you have been?”

 

Arthur leaned back with his hands against the table and looked down. “I have this… need, to be in control. When my blood gets hot, I just… I don't know how to explain. You're the only thing I can see.” He looked back up at you. “I'm a very possessive man. Those other girls in town? They just want to be coddled. They’d throw me away the second they knew what I’m really like. You got another question?”

 

“What makes you think I won’t run if I get the chance?” you asked.

 

“You would have by now,” he said confidently. “You would’ve figured somethin’ out despite me bein’ a ranger. I’d chase you, sure. But you’d outrun me eventually. You know it.”

 

You sighed. Yeah, you might’ve done that if you really wanted to get away. But deep down, part of you longed for his touch; something in the way he held you made you feel safe.

 

“Anyway, you said you'd be mine for two weeks. You don't seem like the kind of person to go back on their word.”

 

He leaned down and kissed your cheek before standing up and holding his hand out to you. You took it and followed him to the bedroom, wondering if he was going to go back on his word. But he just had you lay on your stomach as he rubbed your sore muscles. When he was done, he tucked you into his arms and kissed your forehead. Looking into your eyes, he whispered your name. You liked the way your name sounded, coming so adoringly from him. He kissed you on the lips oh so softly, and hummed quietly as he pet you until you fell asleep.


	3. Bound Tighter

A week had passed since you started living here, and it was also your day off. In the past few days since Arthur had taken you in your office, his aura had eased, becoming more like a guard dog rather than a ferocious wolf. 

 

But anytime he came to get you, or if he was passing by, and he saw a male patient taking more than just a polite look at you? He would saunter up to you and ask how you were doing, see if you needed anything, and gruffly remind you, for the other man's benefit, that if anyone gave you trouble, he'd break their face.

 

Your male patients have been a little skittish around you ever since. And your female patients have been a bit jealous. Some of them come in hoping for a glimpse of him. So yesterday, partially out of spite, you slowly did your chores, so you'd have to stay just a little longer, making Arthur wait uncomfortably outside as the other women flirted with him. You could tell he just wanted to get away, but he had to stay nice. 

 

That night, Arthur had punished you hard for making him wait, making you beg for your pleasure. You decided not to mess with him after that, and planned on doing your work as quickly as possible so you could go home on time. 

 

You woke up this morning, sore but refreshed. You had slept in, and the sun was shining brightly through the window. Getting dressed and leaving the bedroom, you saw a plate of bread and cheese on the table, next to a note with Arthur's surprisingly beautiful handwriting. 

 

_ Make sure you eat. See you tonight.  _

 

You scoffed; after the first few days when he noticed how hungry you got after work, he had asked if you had eaten lunch. You had shaken your head, and almost everyday after that, he had brought you a snack around noon, and made sure you ate it instead of putting it aside like you did the first couple of times. He was strangely considerate, in a very domineering way.

 

As you ate some of the cheese (it was tasty and fresh), you thought maybe this would be a good day to try to escape. Then you quickly shook your head. It was just one more week. And you hated to admit to yourself that living with Arthur had more pros than cons. You nibbled on some of the bread and you looked back on the week. True, he had ravished you every night. And sometimes quickly in the morning too. But he had also taken care of you, massaged your sore muscles, and cooked for you whenever you looked tired. It was definitely not how you imagined this experience would go, but it was not unpleasant. 

 

You went outside to see his garden, overgrown with weeds, but still healthy and filled with flowers and herbs. You decided to do some work so you didn't have to think about why you stayed. 

 

***

 

You barely noticed the day passing. You had taken breaks, snacked on all the cheese and bread, and taken a tomato straight from the vine. It was relaxing, just to be tending a garden, picking at the weeds while you enjoyed the outdoors. The birds were chirping, a light breeze was flowing by, and it was an all around peaceful day. 

 

So engrossed in your gardening, you didn't notice Arthur coming up to see you. His horse was already hitched; he must have come from the other side. He called your name softly a couple of times before you thought to look up. 

 

He walked up and kneeled beside you. Reaching up to wipe a bit of dirt from your face, he smiled. 

 

“Kitten,” he crooned. 

 

You immediately leaned closer to him, your lips parting. He reached for the back of your head, fisting your hair and pulling you in for a hot kiss. You wrapped your arms around him and let him push you down onto the ground, covering you with his large body. His back muscles felt so good under your hands. He started to unbutton your dress, working his way down your body until your dress was completely open, and he flung the fabric aside to expose your body to the air. You hadn't bothered with undergarments today, and seeing the bulge in his pants, you knew that Arthur approved. 

 

“You surprise me,” he said with a lusty grin. “Couldn't wait for me to come back, huh?” 

 

Grabbing your breasts and giving them a nice squeeze, he started to stroke and tease your body, tracing a sensuous line down your body with his fingers. You gasped as Arthur sucked on your neck, licked a hot trail from your collarbone, down your nipples, your belly, and then scraped your inner thigh with his stubble before licking your clit. He sucked on your sensitive nub, making you cry out and thrash your body, your hands digging into his hair.

 

He pulled back and laughed darkly, wiping your juices from his mouth and chin. Kneeling in front of you with his legs spread a bit, he began slowly unbuttoning his fly, and he gave you a sultry grin as your eyes went straight to his cock. 

 

“You want this?” 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He laughed again. “Oh kitten, you say such nice things,” he praised as he got you up on your hands and knees, your face level with his shaft. You opened your mouth and he shoved in, not waiting for you to move. As he began to fuck your mouth, he leaned over you to slip his fingers into your wet slit, pumping them in and out of you deeply. 

 

You gagged around him, looking up at him with tears forming in your eyes when he pushed a little too deep. He backed off and caressed your face, shifting his angle so he could keep thrusting into your mouth without choking you. 

 

“I want to be rougher with you. Think you can handle it?” he asked casually as he slowed his movements and took his fingers out of you. You whined a little, and he pet your head to soothe you like one would a cat. 

 

You were lapping at his cock, not really thinking about what he was asking, so you just nodded mindlessly. 

 

Then he suddenly grabbed the back of your head and shoved himself deeper into your throat, making you choke. After a few moments, he pulled out of your mouth completely, letting you cough and catch your breath while he moved to kneel behind you. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you up, his other hand on your lower back, keeping you arched, the tip of him nudging your opening. 

 

“So wet for me, kitten. You like it rough?” he asked you in a low, gravelly tone. 

 

“Maybe,” you mumbled. 

 

He pulled your hair tighter. “Shouldn't you show me the proper respect as your keeper?” 

 

“Then keep me properly,” you challenged, turning your head to stare at him defiantly.

 

You saw the look in his eyes shift, from playfully rough to a darker, dominating glare. He pushed you onto the ground and shoved his cock into you in one swift move. Feeling his full weight on top of you, forcing the air out of your lungs, he violently thrust into you. 

 

“Learn your place, little thief,” he growled into your ear as he held down your arms, lifting himself up so he could angle himself deeper into you.

 

You moaned loudly; he was hitting a spot so deep in you that you were pretty sure you'd be sore for days. But it felt so good, just giving in, letting him take you like this. You didn’t have to think, only feel, and it was strangely freeing.

 

“Don’t forget, I caught you,” he rasped, his breath tickling your earlobe. “That means I get to punish you. However. I. Like.” The last few words were each punctuated by a hard thrust, crushing you and making you cry out with each shove. Then he wrapped his arm around your neck and pulled upwards as he started rutting you so hard and so fast that you didn’t have the air to scream. You started to see stars, and your vision tunneled.

 

Arthur let go of you just as you were starting to get light headed. He pulled out of you and flipped you over with hardly any effort at all, and fell upon you again, forcing his way back inside of you while you let out high pitched moans. That animalistic ferocity returned, with him burying his face into your neck, biting your collarbone as he rammed into you, making your hips bounce off the ground. You wrapped your arms and legs around him and clawed at his back, but he quickly grabbed your wrists and held you down, making you completely helpless under him. He looked down at you, a feral gleam in his eyes.

 

“Mine,” he grunted while bending down to kiss you, devouring you as he bit your lower lip. You kissed him back viciously, your own savagery coming to the forefront as you sucked on his tongue. You felt yourself transform under his relentless pounding, like he was bringing out something primal within you. Throwing your head back, you were caught by your climax, a flood of pleasure pouring through your body as an untamed sound came from your raw throat. Your hips rolled up towards his as you rode your pleasure out, squeezing around his cock and gasping heavily as you came down from your frenzied high.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, pulling out of you barely in time and coming on your thighs. He groaned as he stroked every last drop out of him, breathing deeply. He gave a shuddering groan when he looked down at you, naked except for his spend all over your thighs, painted around your slit. 

 

“You went wild there,” he observed with a small grin after a few minutes of both of you catching your breaths.

 

You just laughed. You weren’t sure what came over you in those last few moments. It was wild, for sure. But you did learn one thing about yourself: you came harder when he was rough with you. Feeling embarrassed by the thought of being one of those deviant women, you peered up at Arthur. He just gazed at you with an affectionate smile. 

 

“You were real good. Really, really good.” 

 

He gathered you and your dress up in his arms. “I’ll clean you up, sweetheart. My fault you’re such a mess now,” he said, kissing your cheek. You let out an uncharacteristic giggle, you were so giddy from the afterglow.

 

He actually carried you a bit farther past the house towards the stream that ran from the mountains. The water was cold, but clean and fresh, and you drank some as he wet his bandana and wiped you down. He kissed your bruises and nuzzled your neck once you were all clean. He took you back home, making sure you were okay to cook before heading back out to clean himself off and to collect more water for the basin.

 

You hummed softly as you cooked, and you realized something: you wouldn’t mind staying here for a little while longer.

 

***

 

After dinner, Arthur cleaned up the dishes with your help, and took you to bed. You crawled under the covers and got cozy as he took his day clothes off.

 

You sat up to watch him, and when he looked back at you, he froze, staring at you. You blinked, curious. Your hair was probably a mess, your chemise was hanging off one shoulder, your body tired and there were probably love bites and bruises all over you.

 

“What is it?” you finally asked, in a soft voice.

 

He reached out and held your face tenderly in his hands. “I’ve always wanted to draw you. Your gentle curves, your soft skin, your shining smile.” He pulled you into a warm embrace, grazing his lips against your skin. Then he pulled back, took the journal out of his satchel, and sat at the foot of the bed, looking at you.

 

“Stay still for a bit.”

 

You did.

 

A little while later, you weren’t sure how long, he stopped sketching and lifted up his journal to look critically at his drawing. Then he closed the journal without showing you.

 

“Can I see?” you asked.

 

“It ain’t good enough,” he said.

 

“Please?”

 

He paused. You leaned closer to him.

 

“Please, Arthur.”

 

He relented, and opened the page to show you.

 

You held your breath. The man had a talent, for there you were, rendered lovingly in pencil, much more beautiful than you ever saw yourself in a mirror.

 

“Is this how you see me?”

 

“Doesn’t do you justice,” he mumbled, closing the journal again and putting it away.

 

“It’s beautiful,” you said earnestly.

 

“That’s because  _ you _ are,” he replied before getting into bed next to you and blowing out the lantern. He pulled you close and nuzzled your face again.

 

Your felt a warmth in your heart, and you heard him mumble something unintelligible as you both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo, boy do I love aftercare.


	4. Never Let Me Go

A couple of days later, you were on your own in the office once more, the doctor having gone out to visit one of the richer patients out on the northwest side of town where the larger homesteads were located. You were familiar enough with that area, having lifted a few bills from those houses before, so you knew you had some time to prepare medicines for the other patients on the doctor’s home visit list for tomorrow without interruption. So focused on your task, you didn’t notice a man walking into the office until he was right next to your desk. Looking up, you saw a blond man with a newsboy cap, red shirt, jeans, and a bandana over his face. Once he had your attention, he patted at his gun holster. Your eyes widened at the unspoken threat.

 

“Keep quiet, and show me where the money is.”

 

You gulped, and slowly moved away from your desk, wishing you had locked the door, even though that would have meant people who needed your help wouldn’t have been able to come in. You led the robber down into the basement, where the safe was located. Fortunately, you had come up with a double safe system; the real safe was behind a painting off to the side next to a bunch of shelves, looking dusty and unkempt, while an ostentatious looking safe was directly in view from the stairs, and only had about $20 inside of it.

 

Opening it as slowly as possible, you hoped that someone would come by, find that you weren’t at your desk, and start calling out for you. Or better yet, they’d go look for the sheriff. When you finally got it open, you started to step aside.

 

A hand slammed into the wall next to your face. 

 

“Thanks. Now why don’t we have some fun before I leave here.”

 

“No,” you snarled, trying to duck out underneath his arm. He grabbed your shoulder and pushed you into the wall. You kicked him in the shins, making him flinch long enough for you to tear yourself free, but he quickly chased you and tackled you by the stairs. He covered your mouth with a dirty gloved hand just as you were about to scream.

 

Without a word, he tore at your shirt, and you elbowed him in the face. He grunted and let go for a second, giving you a chance to roll away, but he pinned you down again. Glaring furiously at you, he backhanded you hard. Seeing stars for a second, you swung at him, but he just grabbed your wrist. You pulled and tugged while he laughed, and he punched you. You had seen it coming and had turned your head to avoid a direct hit, but he still hit you high on the cheek, the rough leather of his glove cutting your skin open. Your head rung with the impact.

 

“Get your hands off her.”

 

You had never been so happy to hear Arthur’s voice.

 

The robber didn’t speak, just pulled his gun out to shoot. But Arthur was faster, and shot the gun from his hand before leaping down the stairs and clocking him in the face with the butt of his pistol. You quickly scrambled out of the way, and Arthur’s gaze caught yours. His eyes widened at the sight of blood on your face, and then he turned to the other man, pure hatred emanating from his entire being. Arthur put his gun away and stalked towards the other man. The robber didn’t have a chance, as he cradled his injured hand and tried to get up, looking up just in time to have his face bashed in again. And again. And  _ again _ . Arthur beat the man with his bare fists until he was unconscious, and then some more.

 

He finally stopped, after a few hard punches started sounding wet. Breathing heavily, Arthur spit on the robber. Then he took a deep breath before he turned to you. “You okay?”

 

You didn’t respond, still somewhat dazed from the hits you took, from the loud gunfire, and from watching Arthur exhibiting how strong he really was. He came towards you, blood splattered on his clothes and hands, and you flinched. He froze for a moment before looking down at himself. He pulled out his bandana and wiped his hands and arms, then put it away, keeping his eyes on you. He slowly got on one knee, watching you carefully as he put his arms out, and lowered his voice to a soft, soothing tone.

 

“Come to me when you’re ready.”

 

You stared at him for a couple moments. But then you started to crawl towards him, your head still aching.

 

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

 

You kept moving towards his voice.

 

“That’s it, that’s my girl.”

 

You reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled yourself the rest of the way into his arms. He held you gently and pet your hair, murmuring reassurances. 

 

“You’re okay now, I’ll keep you safe.”

 

You started to nod, but your head protested, so you just clung harder to him.

 

“I’m gonna throw him in jail. Unless you want me to kill him for you?”

 

“No,” you said. Jail in Arthur’s town? That’d probably be worse than death.

 

Arthur nodded. “Okay then.” He held you until you finally took a shuddering breath to stabilize yourself, and pulled back to look at him. He gave you a searching glance, and decided that you were alright for now. Letting go of you, he stepped away, went to pick up the robber, and headed up the stairs. 

 

“Lock the door behind me. Don’t let anyone but me or the doctor back in,” he commanded. You followed him up the stairs and locked the door behind him. Sliding down the door and sitting on the floor, you just breathed for a few moments. Then, steeling yourself for the pain, you got up and treated yourself in the doctor’s room. Looking in the mirror, you saw a bruise starting to bloom under your left eye, and the cut there was still oozing a bit of blood. Your right cheek hurt, but wasn’t bruising yet. You washed your cut and thought that it would probably scar.

 

You came back out into the main room, and sat against the door and waited.

 

***

 

You woke up to a knocking on the door, and Arthur’s voice calling your name, a bit frantically.

 

You got up and opened the door slowly, peeking out around it. He looked relieved to see you. You opened the door fully, and he wasted no time in gathering you up in his arms and holding you tight.

 

“You’re okay?” he asked, fretfully.

 

“I’m okay,” you lied.

 

He pulled back to look at you. “Please don’t lie to me anymore. Especially now.”

 

You swallowed. And you buried your head in his neck and sobbed quietly. This was by far one of the most scariest things that had happened to you. You knew it could’ve happened at any time when you went out to steal from houses; you were certain that if you had ever been caught, you might’ve been shot, or worse. But the danger had never been real, always a hypothetical situation that you carefully planned for, and luckily, had been a good enough cat burglar that you had never been found out until Arthur caught you.

 

Having faced actual danger to your person, you swore you’d never do anything that risky again. It was a truly harrowing experience.

 

Arthur let you cry on him for as long as you needed, rubbing your back and soothing you quietly. When you had finally released all the fear and tension that had built up inside of your heart, you pulled away from him, and he let you have your space.

 

“I’m okay now,” you said, truthfully.

 

Arthur slowly leaned in and kissed your cheek, right below the bruise. “Good.” He watched you lock up the office and held his hand out to you. You took his hand and walked with him to the sheriff’s building where his horse was hitched. 

 

“I’ll make you something to eat, but if you’re tired, you can just sleep. Just tell me what you need,” he said as he lifted you up onto his horse. He climbed on behind you and the two of you cantered home.

 

***

 

Arthur did give you something light to nibble on, but you weren’t very hungry. You just wanted to sleep. But he did ask to wash you clean, because he couldn’t stand the fact that another man had touched you, and you felt the same way.

 

He carried the chair over and placed it by the water basin, heated up some water, and with a soft, clean flannel, he carefully scrubbed your face with warm water. His hands massaged your aching back and shoulders, and he slid your clothes off to wash the rest of you, taking his time to work all of your muscles. You were fully relaxed once he was done, and he carried you to the bed, laying you down like sleeping beauty and tucking you into the blankets.

 

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll be back in a little bit,” he whispered. “I need to clean up too.”

 

You glanced at his forearms and his face, still speckled in blood from before, and nodded. You drifted in and out sleep, but you were instantly awake once he crawled into bed with you, feeling his naked body spooning yours. He was hard against your bottom, but he didn’t act upon it, to your surprise. You turned in his arms and looked at him, his face relaxed, his ocean eyes watching you intensely, waiting for you to speak.

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Call me kitten.”

 

Arthur stared hard at you. “You sure? You been through a lot today.”

 

“Please,” you begged. “I need you.”

 

He closed his eyes and nodded. “Anything for you… kitten.”

 

You rolled him over onto his back and draped yourself over him. Rubbing against his hard shaft, he moaned, feeling you start to get slick as you rocked your hips against him. He skimmed his fingers over your hips and around your waist, letting you dictate the speed for once. You guided his hands to your breasts and squeezed, and he got the hint, playing with your nipples while you rode him slowly, building up a pleasurable heat.

 

Then you lifted yourself up and slowly, so slowly, lowered yourself onto his thick cock, sighing with pleasure as you felt him fill you all the way. It felt so satisfying, so perfect, and you started to ride him harder, leaning forward and placing your hands on his chest. Arthur reached between your legs to play with your clit, urging you to go faster.

 

“That’s it, ride me darlin’,” he rumbled. “Take your pleasure from me tonight, I’m all yours.”

 

You broke, crying out his name as you came around him. He wrapped both arms around you and pulled you close, lifting up his hips and pounding into you from below as your climax crashed through your body like a tornado.

 

Then he picked you up, lifting you just enough for him to slide out and setting you back down, guiding your hips to slide your wet folds over his cock a few times before he let go, moaning as he spilled his seed between your bodies.

 

You lay on top of him like dead weight, catching your breath. He played with your hair and ran his fingers lazily up and down your back, slowly drifting to sleep. You finally slid off his body and closed your eyes, your arms and legs wrapped around him. He turned and pulled you close.

 

“My little thief,” he whispered into your hair. “Stealin’ my heart.”


	5. Belonging Forever

You woke up wondering if you had imagined his words last night. Looking over at Arthur, who was busy getting dressed, you stared at his back for a few moments before you too, got up to clean up and get ready for work.

 

Then you saw the travel bag at Arthur’s feet. And you saw that your suitcase was closed up and sitting next to his bag; you had left it open on top of his dresser since you got here and hadn’t moved it.

 

“What’s that for?” you asked.

 

Arthur stopped short of putting his suspenders on, and turned to you. “I’m takin’ you to the hotel in town to stay for a couple nights.”

 

You just stared at him as he walked over to you and put his hands on your shoulders. He gently ran his knuckles across your cheek, below the cut and bruise, looking sad.

 

“I’ve kept you close for more than one reason,” he confessed. “There’s a serial killer on the loose that a group of us rangers been trackin’ for a while now. When he escaped last time, he was last spotted heading northeast from St. Denis, so a few of us went to stay in different towns to keep an eye out.”

 

He leaned in and kissed you gently. “He’s been spotted south of here.”

 

Everything clicked into place. “You made me stay here, knowing I was stubborn, to keep me safe.”

 

Arthur nodded. “I’d do anything for you, darlin’.”

 

You stared at him, unable to say a word.

 

“The sheriff is takin’ a posse out to go catch him,” he said. “So while I’m gone, you stay in a hotel in town until we’re back. Make sure the doctor walks you to the hotel every night. Don’t ever come out alone. Lock the doors behind you—”

 

“I know!” you nearly yelled. He didn’t have to worry about you; he had enough on his plate. You felt very afraid for him, for what could happen. You knew he was strong, but things could go wrong out there, and being a ranger was dangerous work. Taking a deep breath, you regained some composure. “Be careful,” you finally said, trying to maintain your calm.

 

“I will,” he said fiercely.

 

You kissed him and hugged him tight. You weren’t sure when you started to feel this way, but the thought of losing Arthur made you feel like hyperventilating. You were pretty sure that wasn’t a healthy response. But nevertheless, it was how you felt.

 

He eventually had to pull your arms off of him. “I already packed your things. Now go get ready.”

 

You did as he asked, the rest of the morning in a haze. You washed yourself quickly, got dressed, ate some breakfast, and went into town. He checked you into the hotel, led you up to the room, and then shut the door.

 

You both looked at each other for half a minute before he pushed you onto the bed and lifted your skirt. Kissing each other passionately, you couldn’t stop clawing at him, wanting to curl yourself around him and never let go. He quickly freed himself from his pants and eased himself inside your tight entrance, rutting into you fervently as you clung to him, wrapping your legs around him and lifting your hips, wanting him deeper, harder.

 

He breathed your name, desperately, reverently, over and over, like a prayer to keep you forever with him.

 

And when you came in his arms, calling out his name with the same desperation, he held you close, barely managing to pull out in time, spending himself on you before collapsing beside you.

 

When you had both caught your breaths, he quietly helped you clean up and change skirts. Once you were ready for work again, he escorted you outside and down the road to the doctor’s office, leading his horse so he could walk with you, delaying the time he’d have to leave as much as he could.

 

Outside of the doctor’s office, you started to walk up the steps, but he called your name, softly.

 

You turned back to him. “Arthur?”

 

He took a step closer to you and looked at you, memorizing your features.

 

“I’ll come back,” he said. “I won’t let you walk the world alone.”

 

You just nodded. If you said anything, you were sure you’d cry, and you didn’t want that to be the last thing he saw before leaving. So you gave him a brave smile. He caressed your cheek with the back of his knuckles, and stepped back, his eyes on you until he turned around, got on his horse, and galloped away.

 

You heard the doctor call out your name, and you took a deep breath. You could focus on work until he got back. Because he _would_ come back. He promised.

 

***

 

You worked yourself to the bone, just trying to keep your mind off of what-ifs. You had to believe that Arthur would come back.

 

The doctor had already been asked by Arthur to walk you back to the hotel every night, and of course, he gladly did. He knew what had happened when the office was robbed, and had given you a gun to keep in your desk just in case it happened again. And Arthur promised he’d take you out shooting later so you’d be able to protect yourself if he wasn’t around.

 

So many promises to return. You had to believe.

 

***

 

Two nights had passed.

 

Staring out the window on the third morning, the doctor finally waved his hands in front of your face to get your attention.

 

“Oh! My lord, I am so sorry.”

 

The doctor laughed. “It’s quite alright, my dear. I understand. The sheriff and his boys should have caught that man by now. Quite a dreadful business, I must say.”

 

Then he pulled up a chair and sat down across from you. You straightened up in your seat; he looked serious.

 

“Now, you’ve been helping me for a year now, so I’d like to think I know you well. At least, well enough to know when something’s changed.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“That Deputy Morgan? When he said you were staying with him, and you looked rather, shall we say, irate about it?” He waved his hands about. “I thought that perhaps I should step in, talk to the lad about propriety and etiquette. But the next day? When you were a bit calmer? I figured you had come around to the idea, and that he was treating you well.”

 

You inwardly laughed. Could not have been further from the truth. Arthur had just fucked you into submission. And you hated to admit it, but you liked it. You supposed that you really _had_ come around to the idea, just not in the way the doctor thought.

 

“Anyway,” the doctor continued, “I see something between you two. He cares a lot about you. But once this serial killer is caught, you’ll be going back to your own home, correct?”

 

You hadn’t thought about it. You supposed that was going to be the case.

 

You suddenly realized that you didn’t want to go back.

 

The doctor was watching you, and the realization must have shown on your face. “My dear, if you want to stay with him, then make sure he makes an honest woman of you. Don’t let him lead you on just because you’re close to him.” He stood up and patted you on the shoulder. “Come now, we should get the office prepared in case the sheriff and his boys come back injured. Better to prepare for the worst and hope for the best, correct?”

 

You voiced your agreement and stood to help prepare.

 

***

 

Around noon, the posse had returned, with men injured left and right. You and the doctor had your hands full treating them all. You had asked some of the less injured patients about Arthur’s whereabouts, but you only got partial answers.

 

“Last I saw’im, he was shootin’ at the killer, runnin’ after’im over the ridge.”

 

“He and another deputy was chasin’ a couple of the gang past the riverbend.”

 

“After all the dust settled, he was carryin’ a dead body, sayin’ something about bringing it to St. Denis.”

 

“That ain’t all,” you heard a new voice say. You turned around to see the sheriff walking into the office. “That fella weren’t just a deputy. He was a ranger. I knew he was too good to just be a regular lawman.”

 

You silently scoffed. The sheriff didn’t know shit from sand, but you kept that opinion to yourself.

 

“He said he was stayin’ in town, even after his mission was over. I told him as long as he’s in my town, he follows my lead, and guess what? He agreed.”

 

“That’s fine,” another deputy piped up. “He’s a good man to have at your back. We ever gotta do this shit again? He’s worth five regular men.”

 

The other injured men in the office shouted their agreement.

 

The sheriff looked at you. “And I suppose you’re the reason he’s stayin’. Everyone knows he’s watchin’ you for more than just your safety.” He leered at you, and you glared back. You heard some of the deputies chuckle, and you whipped your head around to scowl at the other men.

 

“That is none of your concern,” you snarled. The other deputies immediately grew quiet. Before Arthur had arrived, you had a reputation: kind to patients, but off limits to men. The doctor had taken you in like a daughter, and no one wanted to anger him, but on top of that, you were standoffish with men in general. Arthur had gotten the closest to you, and you could tell that some of them were jealous, especially the idiot sheriff who had never truly gotten the hint that you were not interested.

 

The sheriff just held his hands up in surrender. “Now now, I didn’t mean anything by that. Just sayin’, if I had a fine woman like you, I’d stick around too,” he said, looking you up and down.

 

“If you’re not injured, you can go,” the doctor interrupted, clearly sick of hearing the sheriff disrespect you.

 

“Or I can give you a reason to stay,” a gravelly voice said from the doorway.

 

Everyone turned to look at Arthur, who was leaning against the door frame, a casual smile on his lips, but his eyes spelled murder. He was dusty from the trail, blood splattered over his clothes, and had cuts and bruises all over.

 

The sheriff took a step away from you. “I was just on my way out.” He brushed past Arthur. “Take care of her, or someone might take her from you,” you heard the sheriff mutter to him.

 

“I’ll make sure that never happens,” Arthur growled back, glaring at the sheriff.

 

There was a tense second, then the sheriff slowly smiled and tipped his hat to him. “Best of luck to ya then,” he said, and left.

 

Arthur immediately turned to you and held his hand out. “We’re going home,” he said, leaving no room for argument.

 

You glanced over at the doctor, and he nodded. “You’ve done a lot today. Go home and get some rest, dear.”

 

You bid him and the other patients good night, and took Arthur’s hand as he walked you outside. You noticed that your suitcase was already tied onto the back of his horse. He lifted you up onto the saddle and got on behind you, gripping you tightly to him as he rode home at a fast gallop.

 

***

 

Once you both entered his house, he slumped down in the chair and sighed. You quickly kneeled down beside him to check his injuries. He seemed alright, just a few minor cuts and grazes. Not bad for having been gone for almost three days. You set to work, warming some water and grabbing some clean flannels. You quietly grabbed some whiskey to disinfect his wounds and washed him down, taking off his clothes gently, as he groaned when you moved him.

 

“How sore are you?” you asked him.

 

“It’s not that bad,” he grumbled. “Just tired.”

 

You merely nodded and got him cleaned up. He had some spare bandages, and you wrapped up his arm and leg where the grazes were the worst.

 

By the time you were done wiping him down, you had gotten him naked, and despite his tiredness and injuries, part of him was still rather excited to see you. You were eyeing his member for a few moments, wondering if you should.

 

“Kitten.”

 

You smiled. Kneeling in front of him, you kept your eyes on his as you engulfed his cock in your mouth, watching his eyes turn a dark stormy blue. Never breaking eye contact, you started to pleasure him with your tongue while you bobbed your head up and down, playing with his ball sack and caressing his thick thighs. He bucked underneath you.

 

“Where’d you learn that, you dirty whore,” he mumbled, digging his hands into your hair.

 

You came up for a breath. “I thought you might like this,” you said before swallowing his cock.

 

He let out a pleased sigh. “So good,” he muttered.

 

You kept going, slowly giving him languid licks and sucking playfully on his balls while you stroked his cock, until he finally grabbed you by the shoulders, forcing you to stand. He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom.

 

“I thought you were tired!” you exclaimed.

 

“You got me worked up,” he growled, kicking open the bedroom door and tossing you onto the bed.

 

“Now spread’em. I need you _now_.”

 

You nodded, already spreading your legs for him. As you lifted up your skirt, his eyes widened and he whistled. You had gotten new underwear, the crotchless kind. It was convenient for many reasons, and this was one of them.

 

“Fuck,” was all he could manage to say before he shoved his face into your pussy and started sucking on your clit. You screamed as he tongued you, unable to help him unbutton the rest of your clothes. All you could do was shimmy out of your clothes once he had gotten all the buttons loose, and soon you were naked before him, your breasts heaving from your deep breaths.

 

He approached you on all fours, like a beast about to possess you. His body was above you, his arms on either side of you, and his legs forced yours open. He aimed his cock at your entrance and slowly took you, watching you pant with desire as each inch entered you. His eyes glittered and his smirk widened as he felt your channel clench tightly around him.

 

“So _perfect_ ,” he gritted out as he sank all the way in. “Just for me.”

 

For all the times he had fucked you, this time was truly intense, for his eyes never left yours; with each thrust and each kiss, he never broke eye contact, never looked elsewhere. Only at you.

 

“Let me make you mine,” he asked.

 

“Haven’t you done that already?” you asked breathily.

 

“I meant forever,” he said, his hips slowing.

 

Feeling every inch of him slide in and out of you, your mind thinking that this was how forever felt like, you answered the only way you could.

 

“Yes, I’m yours forever.”

 

He responded with a low, long growl, and his hips sped up as he fucked you hard, pressing his forehead against yours. He reached down and touched you in just the perfect way that he did, your body convulsing as pure bliss coursed through your body. You came undone as he kept pounding into you. He leaned down to kiss you hard, holding your face in his big hands.

 

“I love you,” he whispered as he gave one final thrust, shooting his spend deep into you.

 

He spent a few minutes just staying inside of you, catching his breath. In that time, you watched him, touching his face and wondering if this is what it would always be like, to be thoroughly possessed by him.

 

“What, darlin’?” he asked quietly, looking at you tenderly.

 

You took a deep breath. Let it out slowly. Of course it would always be like this. He didn't know any other way with you. You answered him in a soft voice, full of a deep truth.

 

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

You woke up sore, but deliriously happy. It felt like something had clicked into place, and your life felt whole. But you had to ask. You got up and got dressed, then walked out to the main room. Arthur was slicing up some bacon for breakfast.

 

“You really meant what you said last night?”

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Are you going to make an honest woman out of me?”

 

He smirked. “Well, you ain’t gonna burgle no more, right?”

 

“Arthur!” you huffed as you stamped your foot.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you. How kind of you to ask.”

 

You groaned as he laughed.

 

But then he came up to you, and got down on one knee. He pulled out a ring; you recognized it as the one that you had particularly liked when you stole from the rich man in St. Denis, and had kept it in your nightstand.

 

“Marry me.”

 

“That’s my ring!”

 

“Is it?”

 

You were silent.

 

“Thought so.”

 

“Fine! I’ll marry you, you brute,” slapping him on the arm, but unable to keep the smile off your face.

 

Arthur laughed and picked you up, swinging you around once before holding you close. He kissed the top of your head tenderly before leaning down and giving you the sweetest, softest kiss on your lips.

 

“I love you, my little thief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not as dark as it started, but hey, had to have a happy ending. Hope you all enjoyed this version too! Thank you so much for your support and comments, I love you all.


End file.
